


Set an example

by Cartonsofcartoons



Series: Seasoned to taste (Much salt, very savoury) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Delusions, Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Author Regrets Nothing, i need to get a life, kinda crack-ish, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: But if you do that, make sure it’s  a damn good example.OrIn which Team Cap’s pardon in the face of Thanos’ impending threat sets a precedent.





	Set an example

 

Steve looked at the door with more than a little hope. They were being assigned  a new team member and he could only hope Tony had stopped his ridiculous little stunt and admitted he needed them. Sure his new team, with Spiderman and Captain Marvel and the rest had his back but they didn’t know Tony the way Steve and the others did, couldn't anticipate his moods the way they did.

 

He needed them but just wouldn’t admit that the restraining order had been a mistake. And the Accords council said they weren’t going to force Dr Stark to be in close contact with his assaulters. That they were needed to fight Thanos, not to gather around a campfire to sing Kumbaya. And with the ridiculously strict restrictions the accords had put on them all, saying that any non-sanctioned fight would be violating the terms and they’d be chucked into a RAFT like prison before they could say ‘Hey’, they couldn’t even approach him to tell him to get over it the way he should.

 

But perhaps he had figured it out anyway. Heavy footsteps resounded from the passageway other side of the door. Heavy enough to be Iron Man’s?, Steve wondered.

 

“You look like a golden retriever puppy waiting at the door for his master to arrive,” Sam said and Steve shot the man a smile. Sam hadn’t been happy with Steve when Siberia’s events had been disclosed. He hadn’t been happy with Steve when they signed the Accords in the end anyway. He had been _really_ unhappy to find out Wanda was partly responsible for Sokovia and Johannesburg for all that Steve had argued for, what was it people called it? Oh, yes, diminished responsibility. Wanda was just a kid and one that had been brainwashed by HYDRA, after all.

 

To hear Sam joking around with him again bolstered the hope in Steve’s heart

 

(He didn’t notice the look of disbelief on Sam’s face when Captain freaking America, vaunted as one of the great strategic minds of the century, failed to recognise the sneer that had accompanied Sam’s statement)

 

The door was opening though and so Steve didn’t answer, wanting to see the look on Tony’s face as he came into their-

 

“There you sons of bitches are!” Brock Rumlow announced cheerfully, striding into their living room with nary a thought. Clint’s bow was soon strung and ready, Bucky’s arm up, knife in one, gun in the other, Widow’s bites crackled with electricity and Sam’s wings were ready to deploy. Wanda, simply sneered but wasn’t ‘suiting up’ so to say. Then again, she didn’t need to, Steve told himself and placated himself. Brock paused when he saw the Widow in her battle ready position and rolled his eyes, “Sons of bitches and bitches themselves, sorry.” He said and sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table and helping himself to a bowl of chips.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Natasha asked.

 

Brock grinned through a mouthful of fried slices of potatoes getting disgustingly soggy around his teeth, “I’m your new teammate sweetheart. Or well, your old teammate turned enemy turned teammate again.”  

 

“You’re HYDRA,” Bucky spat out but Rumlow just shrugged and pointed at Wanda.

 

“So was she. Believe it or not that bitch’s kill count is higher than mine. Just by a little, mind, I’m not willing to count the Johannesburg and Ultron shit in her kill count. You don’t get your hands dirty, you don’t get the names in your headcount.” Rumlow tutted.

 

“The Accords council just let you in?” Clint asked, the surprisingly level minded of them. Wanda was shaking, the poor thing, to say nothing of Bucky. Steve was angry as well, but he had to make sure Bucky as alright, he didn’t do well with reminders of HYDRA.

 

“They had to didn't they, after all they let you guys in. Sets a dangerous precedent and my lawyer is very good. Madame Hydra;’s getting in on it too but she’s leading her own team. HYDRA sticks together.”

 

“You’re shitting us.” Sam said dismayed but Rumlow was unphased.

 

“Nah, course not. Aliens are coming, it’s all hands on deck. Mobs are getting their enforcers out of prison, HYDRA’s getting my colleagues free, it’s all coming together very well. And we have you lot to thank for that!”He winked with a click of his tongue, “Thanks for that.”

 

Epilogue:

 

A week later, Steve, Wanda, Natasha and Clint were sent to jail for attacking a teammate. Sam was assigned to the team led by Hope Van Dyne and worked with Scott (who had signed the accords earlier than the rest) to save the world. Bucky was assigned to the Wakandan team. Brock Rumlow recovered from his injuries and was assigned to Madame Hydra’s team. The Accords council was bitter that the HYDRA folk were more disciplined than the rest.

 

Thanos came, saw and was defeated, the Infinity Gauntlet was used to bring back all the people his army killed and to recreate Asgard. Team Cap stayed safe in prison, albeit ranting and raving like madmen.HYDRA returned to the cracks in society. The reset button worked.

 

People moved the fuck on.

 

The End.

 


End file.
